Mike, Matilda, Lu and Og
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Lu and Og's distant cousin visits the island with her mother and she befriends Mike, the exchange student, what changes and experiences will Matilda learn? I only own my OCs in this short one-shot fan fic. Read & Review, no flames


It was a clear, sunny day like almost all other days on the Albonquetine Islands. The ocean was shiny and splashing against the sandy shores while Mike, Lu and Og were sunbathing together, Lancelot included. While they all looked up at the sun, there came a rowing boat with a couple of older islanders on. The woman had her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a bone holding it place and wore a violet top with matching grass skirt. There was a younger girl with her and had her dark brown hair in pig-tails with bones tying them in place and wore a matching skirt and top. They came on the shore and went to the children.

"Excuse me, is Wendell in?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, where else would he be?" Mike sat up and took off her sunglasses. "Who are you?"

"Aunty Betty!" Lu and Og cried at once.

"Aunty Betty?" Mike was confused.

"Yes, I'm Betty Anne Albonquetine," Betty introduced herself. "Where is your father, Lu dear?"

"At home having tea with Alfred and Marjorie," Lu explained. "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. And who's this?" Lu noticed the younger girl beside Betty.

"Lu, Og, meet your distant cousin, Matilda," Betty showed the younger girl. "She's very shy, but try to make her feel welcome, okay?"

"Okay." Og smiled.

"You can trust me, Aunty Betty, I'm so nice to new people all the time!" Lu cheered.

"Yeah, you're a peach." Mike deadpanned.

"Quiet." Lu snapped at her.

"Have fun, Matilda." Betty kissed Matilda on the forehead and walked off to Og's place where the adults were.

"Hi Matilda, I'm Mike." Mike walked over to the small girl.

"Hey get away from her, she's allergic to exchange students!" Lu scolded, taking Betty's hand. "It'll be okay, Betty, come play with your big cousin Princess Lu."

"Princess?" Matilda asked in a voice which sounded like a whisper.

"I'm Princess of the Island! If you want and I don't have an heir, you can be princess after me." Lu wrapped an arm around the younger girl. "This is your other cousin, Og."

"Who's that?" Matilda turned her head to Mike.

"Mike," the red-head gave her name. "I'm a foreign exchange student on this island. It's a learning experience."

"Mike? So you're a boy?" Matilda asked.

"No, I'm a girl like you."

"I never met a girl named Mike before."

"You'll see a lot of things you don't see around this island before, I learned that the fun way." Mike laughed.

Matilda smiled at Mike.

"MIKE! Stop poisoning the youth of Matilda this instant!" Lu roared.

"Just let her have fun, Lu," Og said. "She's only a little kid and it's our job to make her feel welcome. As if to say, salutations."

"This is a pretty dog." Matilda lifted up Lancelot.

"He's a royal turtle." Lu corrected. "Who would keep a pet dog? That's just silly!"

"If that's silly, then a pet turtle is fancy." Mike whispered to Matilda.

Matilda laughed at Mike's little joke.

Overtime, Mike, Lu, Matilda and Og all bonded together. They all had a good time, even if Lu would try to make Matilda do things for her that she couldn't get Lancelot to do for her. She had an interest in building so she sometimes assisted Og in his workshop to make things for Mike. Mike liked Matilda like a little sister she had always wanted. Matilda was great relief for Lancelot who was loved for a change and not kicked around by his mistress like some old shoe. Mike told Matilda stories all about New York and it made Matilda want to travel there. Betty came out with Alfred, Marjorie, Wendell and Old Queeks.

"Oh look, it seems as if Matilda's doing very well on the island." Marjorie observed.

"Yes, Lulu also seems to be controllable of her nasty temper around her." Wendell added.

"She's also a very quiet child," Old Queeks smiled. "Can I keep her?"

"I wonder if I could teach Matilda how to hunt." Alfred added.

"Is he still chasing that poor thing?" Betty whispered to Marjorie.

Marjorie nodded her head.


End file.
